sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Funnel Vortex
(This page is being worked on) Funnel Vortex is a mobian porcupine who is the Wind Guardian, the guardian of the grey chaos emerald. Funnel has been through many trials in his life and is also a meteorologist and a stormchaser. Early Life Funnel was born in the town of Sunningtown, Kansas, and that is where he spent his early childhood. In year 16 BTS (Before The Superstorm), the Wind Guardian Cloe Vortex gave birth to her son, Funnel Vortex. Funnel was an energetic baby who often liked to grab people's hair and clothing. Cloe brought the infant Funnel to a meeting of the Guardian Council when he was only three months old where he was recognized as the future Wind Guardian through Guardian Tradition. When Funnel learned to walk, he would often find and take the grey emerald. Cloe would look for the emerald and find Funnel with it, holding it, and not wanting anyone near it, and would act aggressively when someone tried to take it from him, even his own father. But he would give it up when his mother wanted it (since she was a Guardian too). Cloe did not punish Funnel for this aggressive behavior, since she knew that this was Guardian instinct. Guardians have to be aggressive when defending the emeralds. By the time Funnel was past his first birthday, it was clear that he had developed a very strong bond with his mother. His father, Grey Vortex, often felt left out as Funnel paid more attention to Cloe. But Grey got his share of love from Funnel too. By the time Funnel was two he began talking. Cloe would also play with Funnel a lot while Grey was at work (at the local meteorology office). Life seemed to be pretty good for the family with no problems in sight. But then the Great War began between the Mobian Kingdom and the Overlander Union (a new union that appeared in Europe). The Mobian Kingdom and the United States were allies in the war, so the Mobian Kingdom asked for a surplus of troop support from the United States, so they did a draft. Grey was one of the men drafted. For the next two and a half years, Funnel was growing up without his father's presence, as he was fighting in the Great War. Funnel was now the closest person to Cloe during that time so their mother-son bond grew stronger. Cloe would be very protective of Funnel and would act aggressively if anyone posed a threat. Funnel was a good sweet child who did not require much discipline. Funnel would often keep the emerald by him for reasons he did not know, he just felt the urge to do it. Funnel also liked to watch thunderstorms move through the area. Cloe had a love for storms so she would often take him out to the porch to watch the thunderstorms roll through. By the time he was four, he would be behaving like a normal four year old, completely clueless of his role in life. His mother nurtured him well, she would teach him about some mature topics so he would he get a mature understanding of them early on. Funnel loved his mother. He did not want to be away from her for too long, and would go with her on trips, walks, hikes, or even go with her when she did guardian work. As he was nearing the age of five, his father came home from the war. And things have been good to him for a while after. The Great Sunningtown Tornado In the year 11 BTS, a negative though set up over the plains allowing for a significant episode of severe weather. Grey Vortex had returned home from the war a few months earlier. Grey has been making up to Funnel for his absence by giving him as much attention as he could. But Grey had to go back to work at the local meteorology office. One day before leaving for work, Grey warned Cloe about a possible severe weather threat for the day. Funnel, still being innocent minded, just thought this would just be another stormy day. Funnel was playing outside like he normally would. But then the grey storm clouds passed overhead. His mother brought him under the porch to watch the storm. The storms were violent, they packed heavy winds and lightning strikes. Then Funnel's father came home from work early, telling Cloe that the situation was getting very dangerous and stormchasers spotted a violent tornado coming towards Sunningtown. Gallery Since these are commissioned and requested drawings featuring my character only I and the artists may distribute them. FunnelComm.jpg FunnelComm2.jpg FunnelComm3.jpg FunnelComm4.jpg FunnelComm5.jpg FunnelComm6.jpg FunnelComm7.jpg FunnelComm8.jpg FunnelComm9.jpg Category:Porcupines Category:Males Category:Mobians Category:Neutral